Unbreakable
by zabani-chan
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, a rich genius troublmaker disowned by his parents and sent from prep school to military school. He experienced horrors no child should, and after living with his new family and controlling step father for so long, has decided to rebel.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unbreakable

Pairing: Itachi x Naruto

Characters:

Naruto Namikaze– genius troublemaker expelled from prep school after being publicly disowned, then sent to military school.

Itachi Uchiha – second year in military school, first son of the Uchiha's

Ibiki Morino – discipline teacher at military school. Often deals with Naruto

Sasuke Uchiha – second year in prep school. Second son of the Uchiha's and friend of Naruto

Kiba Inuzuka – second year in prep school and friend of Naruto

Gaara Sabaku – second year in prep school and friend of Naruto

Neji Hyuuga – second year in prep school and friend of Naruto

Iruka Umino – only teacher at prep school that Naruto respected

Arashi Kazama – Naruto's father and first richest man in Japan (second is Hyuuga and third is Uchiha)

Kushina Uzumaki – Naruto's mother and wife of Minato

Jiraiya Sannin – Naruto's godfather and current guardian. Famous romance novelist and strategist teacher at the military school

Tsuande Sannin – wife of Jiraiya and Naruto's godmother. Famous doctor and current nurse at military school

Fugaku Uchiha – Itachi and Sasuke's father and third richest man in Japan

Mikoto Uchiha – Itachi and Sasuke's mother and wife of Fugaku

Hizashi Hyuuga – Neji's father and second richest man in Japan

Temari Sabaku – sister of Gaara and Kankurou. Co-owner of their deceased father's companies.

Kankurou Sabaku – brother of Temari and Gaara. Owner of their deceased father's companies

Hinata Hyuuga – Neji's cousin and first year in prep school

Kyuubi Kazama – Naruto's half-brother, son of Minato, third year transfer student in prep school

Zabani-chan

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: no own Naruto. If I did, he and Itachi would fall in love! Go ItaNar!!**

Ch. 1

"Naruto! Get up!" Kyuubi yelled, jumping on the bed and standing with both feet on either side of his younger half-brother's body.

Naruto mumbled incoherently and wiggled further into the warm blankets. Kyuubi sighed and rolled his eyes, brushing red hair out of his face before yanking the covers off Naruto, who immediately curled into a ball.

"Get up!" he jumped a couple of times, causing Naruto to bounce, "It's your first day at your new school!"

Naruto cracked an eye open and glared.

"I don't care. I'm not going." He said. Kyuubi bent so he was sitting hip and leaned over so hi mouth was by his ear.

"If you want to rebel, just get in trouble a lot." He whispered.

"I'll get kicked out. Again."

"Then maintain high grades and be the top athlete." Blue eyes stared out the huge window, a thoughtful expression his face. Kyuubi sat back, waiting patiently for an answer. Naruto sat up, leaning on his elbows, not minding that he couldn't move his hips with his older brother sitting on them.

"That could work." He looked at his brother, "Get up. I'm going to school." He said, a sly smirk gracing his lips. Kyuubi gave a matching smirk, getting off with a cat-like grace. Naruto got off the bed and went towards the closet, where his good-for-nothing parents put his new uniform. He quickly changed while Kyuubi made his made bed and readied his school bag.

"Thanks fro the idea, Kyu. It's not bad, and it has a nice ring to it. 'Straight A student and top athlete is a notorious troublemaker.'" Naruto said. Kyuubi hmmed.

"That does have a nice ring. It's the perfect rebel. You'll show our parents that they can't chain you down and hat stuck up school will be forced to keep you because you're their top student. Expelling you for causing trouble even though you're best would be a major blow to their name." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded in agreement, and they headed downstairs. As soon as they stepped foot in the lounge, their father spoke.

"You are late for school, Naruto." He said. Naruto glanced at the clock and gasped dramatically.

"Oh no! I'm already twenty minutes late. Whatever should I do?!"

Kyuubi snickered silently behind his hand before smirking and pointing towards the door.

"Don't worry, dear little brother. I shall personally drive you so you are not any later." He said. Naruto walked towards the door.

"Thank you, dear older brother. Let us go." And with that, they left, slamming the door behind them. Arashi grumbled.

"I think they do that on purpose." He growled.

"I would assume so." His wife said, not once glancing up from her novel.

Once out the door, the two burst out laughing as they headed for Kyuubi's car.

"Oh my god! That was hilarious!" Naruto gasped, getting in.

"We should do that more often! Did you see dad's face?" Kyuubi asked, starting the car. Narutoleaned back in the seat as they drove down the road towards the city, where the school was located.

"Of course. I've been on the lookout for it." He said, closing his eyes. Kyuubi chuckled lightly and the rest of the ride was quiet as they enjoyed each others company. All too soon, Kyuubi had slowed to a stop in front of a huge school with a large driveway and a large courtyard. Naruto nodded in approval.

"A school suited for stuck up and pampered rich kids." He said.

"You're a rich kid, too, ya know." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah…but not pampered." Naruto muttered. Kyuubi stayed silent before reaching over and ruffling his already messy hair.

"Sure you are. I pamper you." He said. Naruto smiled.

"Too much."

Kyuubi smiled back as Naruto got out of the car and headed towards the school. He watched him walk through the courtyard for a few seconds before pulling away.

'Please be alright, Naruto.'

Naruto entered the school and stopped in the entryway. The bell had rung so students were filling the hallways quickly. He waited patiently for someone to spot him, hoping to get this over with quickly. As soon as he finished that thought, a girl spotted him first. She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes widened at the sight of him. Soon enough, everyone had stopped to stare. A teacher soon came out to see why the hallway was still so full, and was soon looking at Naruto, as well. His eyes widened as he rushed forward, bowing low.

"Kazama-san. Welcome to our school." He said. Naruto mock bowed in return.

"It is _such_ an honor to be here." He said sarcastically, before straightening. The teacher followed suit.

"Let me show you to…"

"Look. I never wanted to be here in the first place, so I don't really care about anything. Just show me to my classes and the athletic office." Naruto interrupted, ignoring the now irritated teacher and shocked students. The teacher reluctantly nodded and turned to the other students.

"Get to class!"

They hurried off to class while the teacher led Naruto to the office to get his schedule. A few students hung back, silently observing the Kazama.

"He's a bit stuck up, isn't he?" Kiba asked, leaning against the lockers.

"No…not stuck up, just…" Neji trailed off, not knowing how to describe it.

"Desperate." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, that's it." Neji agreed.

"He's desperate for freedom." Gaara said. They looked at him, silently asking for an explanation. He sighed.

"Think about it. He doesn't want to be here, he's purposely rebelling. He wants out." Gaara explained.

"Ah. That explains it." Kiba said, "His attitude."

"Come on, let's get to class." Sasuke said. They nodded and headed off.

Naruto left the office with his schedule in his pocket and turned too the teacher.

"Where the athletic office?" he asked.

"Over by the gym. Go straight down this hall, turn right, go until you see double doors, go out them and across the yard until you reach a big building. The office is in there." The teacher said. Naruto walked off without so much as a thank you. The teacher twitched as he turned the other way to his classroom.

'For a Kazama…he sure is rude.'

Naruto walked down the hallway the turned the corner, stopping for a moment until he spotted the double doors. He walked through them and across the yard. He stopped in the middle and looked around. Trees, flowers, grass, walkways, benches, and small fountains decorated the large square yard. Surrounded by the school building. (A/N: the school is basically a huge square, with a smaller inner square – that's where Naruto is – but on side is wider and taller because it's the gym)

He made a mental note to make this his hangout and continued to the gym. He walked through another set of double doors and saw that a class was in session. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked past the bleachers and looked around for the teacher. He blinked as someone shouted a warning and saw a basketball headed straight for his face. He raised a hand and quickly caught the ball, but didn't pass it back, instead merely resting it against his hip and laying his arm lazily across it. He watched as a boy with black hair and eyes started over before speaking.

"Can we please…"

"Where's the teacher?" he interrupted. The boy glared.

"Over there." He said shortly, pointing to a man instructing a group of students. Naruto stared over, but the boy spoke up again."

"Hey! We need our ball back!"

"Hm?" he looked down at the ball in his hands and blinked. "Oh. Sorry. Here ya go." He threw the ball with a high arc and didn't even watch as the ball made a clean basket from clear across the court as eh continued towards the teacher. The whole class was silent as he reached the teacher and once again bowed mockingly before straightening.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I wish to be on any sport team that has an open spot. If there are several, I will participate in every one." Naruto said. The teacher blinked a few times before heading to his office. Naruto started to follow, but once again, the same boy stopped him, this time surrounded by three others.

"Who do you think you are?! You can't join every team that has an opening!" he yelled. Naruto stared at him.

"Who are you?" he asked. The boy glared.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said. Naruto glanced at the other three.

"And them?" he prompted.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga. This Kiba Inuzuka and Gaara Sabaku." Neji said. Naruto nodded.

"All wealthy families, Hyuuga especially." He bowed his head respectfully, "You must thank your father for me for the lovely animal he sent me for my birthday."

Neji blinked, confused.

"We sent that animal to the Kazama son, not an Namikaze. I've never even heard of an Namikaze family."

Naruto smirked.

"That would be because they're all dead. My mother was the last living Namikaze before she had me. I am now the last Namikaze because my mother married and changed her name to Kazama." Naruto explained. Their eyes widened, but then Sasuke's narrowed.

"If you're a Kazama, then why change it so Namikaze?" he asked. Naruto didn't answer with anything other than the slight narrowing of his eyes. A shiver ran down their spines as the once bright blue eyes turned a deadly ice blue.

"Okay, we understand. Mentioning your family is forbidden." Kiba said, waving his hands in front of him. Naruto looked at him before turning to go to the office where the teacher was. The gym was silent before Gaara spoke up.

"I say we never mention his family in front of him again." He said.

"Yes. Let's do that! He looked ready to kill, and I'd rather not risk the change of dying." Kiba said.

"But why does he get like that when his family is mentioned?" Neji asked.

"No idea. But I plan on finding out." Sasuke said. They silently agreed on that matter.

"So how are we going to do that?" Kiba asked, "By following him home and observing him in his natural habitat?"

They blinked.

"That's…actually a pretty good idea." Sasuke said. He turned to the others, "We'll do that tonight."

"Right. So are we meeting at the usual spot?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded.

Naruto watched as the teacher leafed through every file he had for about ten minutes. He finally put the ones with empty spots on the counter and put the others away. He handed the stack to Naruto.

"Those are every sport that has an empty spot available. Please…take your time in choosing which one you would like to join." He said, sitting back down.

"I may join more than one. That is acceptable, isn't it?" Naruto asked, eyes skimming over the pages.

"Yes. It is the student's choice on how many sport activities they participate in."

"Hmmm." Naruto sat at least seven sports already that he would join, so the others were irrelevant. Still, he continued to look, memorizing who was on what team. After a while, he placed the papers on the desk.

"I would like to join seven sports." He said. The teachers blinked, but said nothing. He merely grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and readied himself to write them down so he could speak with the coaches.

"And they are?" he asked."

"Basketball, baseball, tennis, soccer, swimming, track, and marital arts." Naruto listed.

The teacher quickly wrote them down before pulling out a book on the all the sports in the school. He handed it to Naruto, who took it and flipped through it.

"Each coach has a test before they let you join, and you must read the book before you take them. The questions ask for detailed answers and sometimes quotes straight from the book." He explained. Naruto nodded his thanks, his respect for the man growing. He was treating him like any other student, not bowing every other second and trying to suck up to him. He looked at him.

"If I may ask…what is your name?" he asked. The man blinked before smiling.

"My name is Iruka Umino." He said.

"Iruka-sensei…." He tested the name on his tongue and smiled, "Thank you for your help."

He stood up and bowed before turning to leave, but upon reaching the door, he stopped and turned around, smiling at Iruka, who was standing behind him.

"You may be the only teacher so far in this school that I actually treat with respect. I apologizes for earlier behavior."

Iruka blinked.

"Earlier behavior?" he asked.

"My sarcasm and rudeness." Naruto supplied.

"Oh.Oh! Don't worry about it. I can understand why you did it. From what I can gather, you don't want to be here. It's only natural to act rude to see if they'll kick you out."

Naruto blinked, and smiled.

"You're observant." He said, waving and leaving, walking through the throng of students in the gym to the doors. He watched him go before heading back to the students he was speaking with earlier.

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara watched Naruto leave and smirked. Little did he know that he would soon be spied on.

Naruto walked across the yard and entered the doors to the east side of the building (A/N: the gym is the north section, along with the training room and the pool, the east side is the English/Extra-curricular classes, the south side is the Art Department/Main Office/Attendance Office/Nurse's Office, and the west side is the Science/Math Department). He looked down each side for the stairs, and, upon seeing them, proceeded to walk up them to the second floor. He paused again and looked at the sign that pointed which room numbers where what ways. He was looking for 204, and the sign said that it was to the left, so he headed in that direction. He passed at least six doors before he came upon the one he needed. He sighed yet again, and grabbed the door handle, opening the door and walking in.

8

End

That was chapter one to my new story. Tell me is you like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbreakable

zabani-chan

chapter 2

**disclaimer: no own naruto or itachi...i wish i did though...**

ch.2

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara all met at their usual place - a park bench hidden by trees and

bushes.

"Who knows where he lives?" Kiba asked.

"I do. Our families have been business partners for ages and I've been over there a few times with my father." Neji said.

"All right. Lead the way, Neji." Sasuke said. Neji nodded and started off, the others following obediently.

After walking for who knows how long, they found themselves in front of a large mansion, gate open and no guards.

"What kind of person would leave their gate open without any guards?" Kiba asked.

"Apparently Naruto's family." Gaara said, "Come on...let's go find Naruto's room."

They started walking through the gate when they saw the porch light turn on. They quickly hid behind some tall bushes that lined the road and peeked through them. Even though the house was a bit of a ways away from the main road, they were certain they would be spotted. A car pulled in and passed them, parking near the house. They watched as a tall red head and Naruto got out and a tall blond man walk out of the house. He looked like Naruto, except his eyes were a deep brown instead of bright blue and his blond hair was more tame. Naruto and the red head stopped and stared at the man, and as everyone entered a staring contest, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara crept close enough to hear them, hiding behind a tree and more bushes.

"Naruto. Kyuubi." The man said.

"Father." Kyuubi said, tone empty.

"Do you need something?" Naruto asked. His cold tone made even Gaara flinch slightly.

"Why are you late?" the man replied with the same cold tone.

"I had to meet my teachers and coached after school to decide which classes I took during what time so I still participate in the seven sports I chose." Naruto explained. Kyuubi stayed silent throughout the conversation, knowing from past experiences it was bad idea to interrupt. Naruto kept his angry gaze on his 'father', who stared back with the same look, as if he couldn't believe that this 'thing' was his 'son'.

"Why have you decided to participate in so many after school activities? Arashi asked. Naruto shrugged, looking nonchalant as he replied.

"To get away from this house." He said. Arashi bristled.

"How dare you say that, you ungrateful brat!"

"I can say what I want!" Naruto retorted angrily.

"I give you a place to live, food to eat, and enough money to attend a prestigious school, and this is the thanks I get?! A good for nothing son who insists on continuously getting in trouble at both home and school and is always getting expelled from whatever school I send you to!" Arashi yelled, his voice echoing slightly in the empty yard. Naruto glared, blue eyes flashing.

"Don't you dare call me your son!" he growled. Sasuke and the others tensed at his tone, and looked at each other in confusion. What was going on?

"You're not my father! My father is dead! And you ki..." he was cut off by a knife pressing against his throat.

"Naruto!" Kyuubi yelled, eyes flashing with worry before glaring at his father. Naruto froze and looked behind him, and seeing one of his father's guards there, he glared ferociously at Arashi, who was staring at him blankly. Sasuke and them quickly glanced over the bushes to see why Naruto suddenly stopped talking, and froze. Another tall man had a knife pressing a knife against his throat while he and the red head glared at their father.

"Father! Stop this! Let Naruto go!" Kyuubi yelled. His father looked at him, brown eyes flashing.

"No. I have dealt with him enough. There is no more need for him to be alive. His own mother doesn't even pat attention to him anymore, his family is dead. No one wants him, and no one will notice if he's gone." Arashi said, raising a hand to signal the man holding Naruto. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara's eyes widened as they watched the scene unfold. The second Arashi dropped his hand, Kyuubi thrust forward into the man, causing to drop Naruto, but still slicing open his shoulder, causing him to yell out. Kyuubi and the man fell to the ground, wrestling as Kyuubi tried to restrain him and take the knife. Naruto dropped to his knees holding his shoulder, and he glared angrily at Arashi, who walked down the steps towards him. Kyuubi noticed and went to stop him, but the man tackled him, sending them both back onto the ground, the man holding him there as he struggled under the weight. Arashi held a hand out for the knife, which the man gladly handed over, grabbing Kyuubi hair and yanking his head back and forcing his watch. Arashi walked over to Naruto and knelt in front of him, staring at him for a moment before grabbing his injured shoulder roughly and pinning him to the ground. Naruto yelled out, his body shaking in pain and his teeth gritted together to stop another yell from escaping. His blue eyes darkened with rage as he locked eyes with Arashi, who now held the knife above him.

"Arashi?"

Everyone seemed to freeze at the woman's voice. Arashi looked at the front door and smiled, getting off Naruto, the bodyguard doing the same with Kyuubi. Arashi helped Naruto up, Kyuubi getting up on his own.

"Yes, dear?"  
"What is going on here?" she asked, eyes flickering over each of them. Naruto grabbed his shoulder and avoided eye contact with the woman. Kyuubi glared at Arashi before bowing stiffly to the woman, glancing at Naruto with worry.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Kushina-chan. We thought they were intruders." Arashi said, moving to stand in front of her.

"That's alright. So long as no one was hurt." She said before going back inside. Arashi looked back at Naruto, whose face was shadowed, before following her, the bodyguard closing the door behind them.

The yard was silent except for the sound of crickets, and no body moved. Kyuubi, growing more nervous with each passing second, finally spoke.

"Um…Naruto? We should go inside and get your shoulder bandaged." He said, slowly walking towards his younger brother. Naruto didn't move, but his voice made Kyuubi stop.

"No. I'm going to the hospital tonight. Can you bring me some clean clothes tomorrow morning?" he asked. Kyuubi was silent for a while, silently debating whether or not he should let Naruto go. But he relented, knowing it was for the best. He sighed.

"Sure. Do you have any other uniforms?"

"In my closet." Naruto answered, turning to walk away.

"Be careful." Kyuubi said, giving a final warning. Naruto looked at him and smirked. Kyuubi understood the silent message.

"_Even when I'm injured, no one can beat me_."

He smirked in return and turned to go inside. Naruto stared at the door for a while before looking at the bush Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba were hiding behind. He walked over, trailing blood on the ground, stood before the bush, looking over it at the four heads.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked. They jumped at the sound of voice and turned around, standing up in the process.

"Well? Did you enjoy the show?" he asked, shifting his weight as pain laced through his body, the adrenalin wearing off. He grimaced slightly, his grip on his shoulder tightening. Neji's sharp eyes caught the movements.

"Is your shoulder okay?" he asked. Naruto glared at him darkly, his expression saying what-do-you-think?

"Since you guys are being so kind as to follow me home without permission, you will escort me to the hospital." Naruto said, sarcasm dripping in every word. The four looked at each other wearily, and when they looked back at Naruto, he was already walking away towards the entrance gate.

"You know…we can't just let an injured person walk around this late." Kiba said, glancing at Sasuke. He sighed.

"You're right. All right, let's go."

The others nodded and they jogged after Naruto to catch up.

The hospital was an hour walk away from Naruto's house, and they were halfway there when they passed and alley full of gang members. Naruto glanced at them and stopped, eyes narrowing and hardening. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara all stopped as well and looked at him, confused as to why he stopped on gang turf. To their shock, he called out to them.

"Hey."

The sharp shout caused every members to looked at them, bloodlust and intimidation on their faces. The four escorting Naruto felt fear and panic rising in their chest. They knew they could fight, but school brawls and street fights were two different things. One was way more dangerous and you could lose your life. They knew this, and they knew Naruto did too, so why was he provoking them?!

The flinched as the gang members stood and walked out of the alley to face them. Naruto kept his gaze on the biggest one, eyes following his every move. He seemed to notice because he smirked.

"Hello, Fox."

Blue eyes widened and snapped over to the smallest figure, who was casually leaning against the alley wall. Everyone grew quiet as the two stood there staring at each other. Naruto finally spoke, his voice cracking.

"Sai?"

888

End

Chapter two complete! Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Chapter 3

Unbreakable

Unbreakable

Zabani-chan

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this story, but once I got started, it just kinda flowed along. Anyway, here is chapter 3. Oh, and Gaara is a bit OOC.**

Ch.3

"Sai?"

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara watched in confusion as Naruto and pale, dark-haired boy stared at each other.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, eyes flickering from Sai to the gang members. Sai chuckled.

"I've left Leaf." He said.

"Why?! Why did you leave?!" Naruto demanded. Sai sighed, shaking his head.

"You always were naïve, Fox. I told you once that I would leave if you did."

Naruto ground his teeth.

"Yes, I left. But to protect everyone. Do you know what would've happened to all of you if my father had found out where the Leaf met?!" he yelled, taking a step forward. Sai glared.

"I don't care. You left without saying anything! You betrayed us! All so you could go to some top-notch school!" he leapt forward, punching Naruto's cheek, causing his head to snap to the side. His blue eyes stayed locked with Sai's as he slowly turned his head to face him, a trail of blood trickling down his chin. No one had time to react as Naruto gripped Sai's neck, slamming him against the wall. A sharp crack sounded as Sai's head connected with the bricks.

"Believe what you want, I don't give a fuck anymore. You won't listen to reason, so I'll just beat it into you." He growled. Sasuke thought he looked like a wild animal. Under the bright full moon, his blonde hair seemed to wilder as it blew in the light wind, his uniform was dirty, one shoulder limp and bleeding, blue eyes seeming to glow. The marks on his cheeks just added to it. Sai looked scared, but he didn't notice him wiggle his free hand, signaling the gang members to attack.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, and the other three called out a warning to Naruto, who immediately bashed Sai's head into the wall, knocking him unconscious, before ducking under a punch. His right arm was quickly swung forward into the guy's stomach, his body bending forward from the force. He fell limply to the ground as Naruto straightened, eyes flashing dangerously. His left shoulder was now completely red, blood dripping down his arms and catching in the sleeve that had been rolled up to this elbow. He made a dangerous sight. The other members hesitated for a moment before charging forward.

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara all watched in rapt horror and fascination as Naruto beat down a whole gang. Dodging, ducking, punching, kicking. He never used his left arm, making sure to keep it away from them.

"He must be a pro fighter." Kiba said. Neji and Gaara glared at him, Sasuke ignored him, watching Naruto instead.

"Yeah, a pro _street_ fighter!" Neji said.

"Who knew that the son of such a prestigious man would end up in a street gang." Gaara said.

"Yeah." Neji said. Kiba shifted slightly, feeling the urge to fight.

"Maybe we should help." He suggested. Before anyone could respond, a yell of pain caught their attention. They quickly turned their heads and their eyes widened. The big man Naruto had been watching had somehow gotten a hold of his left arm, pulling it back while pressing on his shoulder. Naruto was bent slightly, legs shaking and face pale, sweat glistening on his skin and teeth clenched. Glazed blue eyes were watching the other three men, the last of the gang members still standing.

"We should really help, shouldn't we?" Kiba asked, taking a few steps forward. They followed, but Naruto apparently heard them because he glared at them. They stopped.

"I don't need your help!" he snarled. The man holding him smirked.

"Refusing help, huh? Big mistake."

Naruto smirked at him.

"Apparently you don't recognize me. There's a reason Sai called me Fox." He looked at the three, "Come at me! I dare you, you cowards!"

They growled and ran at him. Naruto quickly forced his shoulder out of its socket and slipped from the surprised man's grasp. He grabbed the man's shirt and threw him towards the other three. Two of them dodged, but the third was crushed under his weight. As the other two came at him, Naruto quickly forced his shoulder back in place with an audible crack. Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba flinched back while Gaara winced in sympathy. He had had to do that once before, and it wasn't pretty. It hurt like hell, and that was without the added pain of an already injured shoulder.

When the two gang members were close, Naruto grit his teeth and swiftly dodged their fists, bringing his own swiftly forward into the collar bones, breaking them instantly. They fell to the ground and Naruto stood there, gasping for air. They ran to his side to check him over.

"You alright, man?" Kiba asked. Naruto didn't have the energy to glare at him, so merely ignored him.

"Why didn't you let us help?" Gaara asked. Naruto shook his head.

"You'd get involved. I don't want that happening."

"What do you mean 'involved'?" Sasuke asked. Neji answered before Naruto could.

"What he means is that if we fought gang members, then we'd be targeted by other gangs and considered ally's." he explained.

"Exactly." Naruto said, grabbing his shoulder and walking forward in the direction of the hospital.

"What did the guy mean by _Leaf_?" Sasuke asked, following him. The other's followed, as well. Naruto sighed.

"It's a yakuza gang. I used to be a part of it and second in command. After I left, most of the other members did, too, and joined other gangs. Every member, old, new, even the ones who followed me out…want me dead."

Their eyes widened.

"Why?" Kiba demanded. Naruto looked at him with empty eyes.

"Because I know too much." He said, leaving it at that and walking on. They followed quietly, the news that people wanted Naruto dead simply for knowing something was too shocking.

The finally reached the hospital, where a nurse immediately came over.

" 'ru-kun! Again?!" she asked, more like, demanded. Naruto gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. Blood on my face is from a street fight, shoulder wound is from Kazama-san." He said. She huffed and grabbed his tie, tightening it considerably. He paled and tried to back away, but only succeeded in making it even tighter. The other four watched in mild amusement.

"Shouldn't nurses be helping others, not hurting them?" Gaara asked. She looked at them, letting go of Naruto, who fell to the floor.

"This hospital is different. If we know you can handle it, we'll do this sort of thing." She explained, reaching down and grabbing Naruto's ear, yanking him up. He yelped and grabbed her wrist. She glared, he whimpered. They sweat dropped. How was this tough, rough, street fighter brought down to a whimpering mass by a mere girl?

"What else?"

When he merely looked away, she kicked his shin. His eyes widened and he groaned an 'ouch', balancing on one foot (she's still holding his ear) and holding his now injured leg close. He glared at her.

"Do you want the other one kicked?" she growled. He growled back before answering.

"I forcibly dislocated and relocated my injured shoulder." He mumbled. The waiting area was completely quiet, the other nurses and patients having over-heard and was now watching. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara watched as Naruto nervously took his tie off, and carefully placed his leg down. A shadow fell over the woman's face. Her grip on his ear tightened.

"**What** did you just say?" she asked tensely. Naruto refused to look at her.

"Um…Shizune-nee…can you just check my shoulder? It's been a little over an hour since I got it."

Her eyes widened in remembrance and she dragged him to a room, his new 'friends' quickly following. She shoved him on the bed and turned to grab her medical charts.

"Take your shirt off so I can get a better look at the wound." She ordered. He glared at her.

"I'm an injured man and you just shove me around! What if I injured it even more because your manliness!" he yelled, taking his shirt off. She glared darkly and grabbed his injured shoulder, turning him around quickly. He screamed as the other four found seats throughout the room, watching everything closely. They were surprised to see that he was slim and muscular under the baggy shirt, his skin lightly tanned. Besides the bleeding wound across his left shoulder blade and down his back, there wasn't a scar to be seen. Of course, they couldn't yet see his front. Shizune looked at the wound closely, eyes narrowed in concentration. She ran her finger through the blood and licked it slightly, tasting it for abnormalities. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god…" she whispered. Naruto quickly turned to her, panicking.

"What's wrong?!" he demanded, noting her obvious distress. She was never like this, not unless it was beyond her control.

"You've been….I need to get Tsunade!" she ran out of the room, leaving a horror-stricken Naruto and four confused teens.

88

end

here is the third chapter! hope you enjoyed it! the fourth one should be up within the next two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Unbreakable

Unbreakable

Zabani-chan

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: no own Naruto. Now, to answer a question someone had about a nurse tasting blood…well, Shizune is immune to getting diseases and/or poisoned from tasting blood of any kind because her body has adapted to kill any invading killers instantly due to the medication and immunizations she took as a young child, as well as several poisons she had to inject into her bloodstream and then fight off helped, as well. It's because of this that she is Tsunade's right hand nurse, because she can immediately taste a person's blood and tell Tsunade if there is any abnormality in it.**

Ch. 4

Naruto stared at the closed door in silent horror, ignoring his 'friends'. He silently willed Shizune to come back and lecture him on as if she was playing a joke. After a few tense minutes of silence, Sasuke spoke.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked.

"Is it that bad?" Neji asked. Naruto looked at them, his normally smug and blank face full of worry.

"You don't understand. If a nurse or doctor needs to get Tsunade, it's really bad." She looked down, "Shizune-nee is about as talented as Tsunade…and if she needs her help…" he trailed off and looked up slowly, eyes flashing with worry, "…it's bad…"

Before any of them could reply, the door opened and a big busted blonde woman came in. Naruto looked at her, eyes begging her to tell him that this was all a joke. The others saw the look, so they understood when Tsunade shook her head.

"Sorry, Naru-chan. No joke." She said. She glanced at the four other boys in the room and raised an eyebrow at them.

"And who would you four be? Surely not his friends. He doesn't have any of those."

"Why would you say that?" Kiba asked.

"Because if he had friends, then I would have met them long ago." Tsunade said, moving to stand in front of Naruto. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and looked him dead in the eye.

"You need to listen and stay calm throughout the entire explanation. Do you understand?" she asked. Once he nodded, she continued, "Naruto…you've been poisoned."

His eyes widened, but he kept his comments to himself for the moment. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara all stared at them with wide eyes and gaping mouths. He had been poisoned?! There bodies tensed at the thought that he might die.

"The type used is extremely rare, and it's going to take some time for me locate the cure. In the meantime, you need to take it easy. No over-stressing yourself."

"What type of poison is it, obaa-chan?" Naruto asked, voice low. She was quiet for a minute, thinking it over, before replying.

"It's s type that shortens your life the more you over-exert your brain. That's the reason you do not want to stress yourself to the point of collapsing. The more you do that, the more your life shortens." She explained.

Naruto sat there in silence, but Tsunade and Shizune could see the rage in his eyes boiling to the surface. They stepped back until they reached the doorway, and motioned the four boys to do the same. They looked confused for a moment, but the second Naruto stood and threw Shizune's medical charts across the room, they understood. They quickly ran over to where the two older women were and stood next to them, watching Naruto take his anger out on anything he could grab. After a few minutes, Tsunade spoke.

"Naruto…" that was all she could get out, though, because at the sound of his name, he started yelling and screaming.

"God damn it!! That fucking bastard!!" he yelled, kicking over a chair, which flew across the room. Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba all stared in shock. He had seemed strong before, when he threw that huge guy and beat a whole gang, but watching his kick chairs (those big, cushion chairs) across the large room and leaving a dent in the wall where it hit was just proof that he was holding back in the fight. Gaara simply narrowed his eyes and watched him silently. Tsunade tried talking to him again.

"Naruto…calm down…"

"Don't tell me to calm down!!" he roared. Standing in front of the bed like he was, he could kick backwards and hit it. Loud screeching echoed in the room as the bed was sent skidding along the floor.

"That man has just ruined my life! Had had already fucked it up enough…what with killing my father, marrying my mother and brainwashing her, assassinating the Namikaze and Uzumaki family including my younger brother! And now this!!" he screamed. There was few tense seconds before Naruto spoke again, voice deadly calm and eyes frozen, "I'm warning you now, Tsunade, the next time me and that foul Kazama get into it, I am going to kill him, and you are not going to interfere like last time."

Tsunade stayed quiet, knowing he was serious when he used her name and not obaa-chan. They stared at each other for a minute before she nodded, silently agreeing to his terms. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Kiba stared at Naruto with wide eyes. Each had their own terrible pasts, but they didn't add up to his. Sasuke's parents' killed his older brother, Neji's uncle killed his father, Gaara's father tried to have his killed, and Kiba had lost two sisters to a car crash. But having you step-father kill your family just to marry your mother and then try to kill you when she's forgotten about you…that was the worst.

"Hey…Naruto." Sasuke called, getting his attention. Naruto looked at them with a blank expression for a moment before his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh god….I forgot you guys were here…you weren't supposed to hear any of that! I don't want anyone knowing that stuff anymore!" he yelled, grabbing his head and closing his eyes. Shizune rushed forward and injected him with a tranquilizer she had on the table in case of emergencies such as this. Almost immediately, Naruto calmed down before passing out. Tsunade helped Shizune put him on the bed and cover him up before turning to the four boys.

"Follow me." She stated, walking out the door. They hurried after, Shizune staying behind to check Naruto's vitals and heart rate. They continued to walk until they reached Tsunade's office, and once they were all inside, she locked the door after closing it. She motioned for them to sit as she sat in her chair.

"Well, it's safe to assume that you're not really his friends, are you?" she asked.

"We never said we were." Neji said.

"True." She agreed, "But why else would follow him here, to his room, and then follow me here to talk about him?" she asked.

"You told us to follow you." Kiba said, "And besides, we don't know why we followed him…"  
"He told us to escort him after we followed him home and witnessed the little fight with his father." Gaara said, and not a second passed before he found himself against the wall with a hand around his neck and honey brown eyes glaring death at him.

"Don't **ever** call that man his father. He's the farthest thing from it." Tsunade growled. She let him go and sat back down, glare not leaving her face. Gaara sat down slowly, green eyes not leaving Tsunade's face.

"Now listen here, I'll warn you now, since I get the feeling that you won't leave Naruto alone after this, if you ever mention that man as his father around him, be prepared for a fight. You've seen you strong he is, and if you know better, you'll avoid getting on his bad side." She said.

"We've figured that much out. Now tell us why he didn't want us to know that stuff." Gaara demanded. He was confused, and he didn't deal with confusion very well. Everything in the past twenty-four hours had shocked him beyond belief and he had acted way out of character. Of course, so had Sasuke and Neji. Kiba was still the same.

Tsunade sighed.

"He didn't want anyone to know of his past. To help you better understand, I'll have to start at the beginning." She said, "Naruto, as you may have figured out, has three last names. His father's, his mother's, and that wretched Kazama's. His father's last name was Namikaze, his mother's Uzumaki."

"So that was why when he introduced himself at school, he called himself both Uzumaki and Kazama. I was wondering about that, because the teacher who greeted him at the entrance called him Kazama-san, then in gym he called himself Uzumaki before thanking me for sending him that animal." Neji said.

"We've never heard of the Uzumaki family, but I have heard of the Namikaze. They were the most powerful people in Japan." Sasuke said, eye narrowed in thought for a moment before he looked up at Tsunade, "And Naruto is related to these people?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"He wasn't just related to them, he was the sole heir to both families. His father, Minato Namikaze, was the head of his family, and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was the head of hers. Being their son gives him rights to control both families, and that was his dream as a young child. He wanted to grow up and be as strong as his father in leading his family…both of them…down the path that would be best for everyone. But that dream never came true. Arashi Kazama soon came not long after his father was 'killed in car accident'. He consoled Naruto's mother, and she soon fell in love with him. After a while, they got married and moved into the Kazama estate. Arashi had a son a few years older than Naruto, and two became fast friends, despite Naruto's hatred of Arashi. He had witnessed his father's death, and knew the truth of everything. Of course, being only six years old, no one believed, and then when he was visiting his family – both of them – on the day of Minato's death, tragedy struck." She stopped there to take a breath and let it all sink in. They were quiet for a while, each one deep in their own thoughts. She took a drink of water and cleared her throat to get their attention before continuing.

"Naruto had younger brother, Konohamaru, who had been two at the time of their father's death. Their reunion was two years later, when Naruto was eight and Konohamaru was four. This is where I left off, when tragedy struck…"

"Arashi had ordered their execution, and within a few hours, I was the only one standing among my families' dead bodies. That is a day I will never forget, all that blood everyone's empty eyes. My younger brother torn in half, literally, both parts on either side of the room."

They blinked as the new voice interrupted Tsunade, and vivid imagery it had just told made them shudder. They looked in the doorway, only to see Naruto standing there calmly, the door wide open. They blinked. Hadn't she locked that?

"I thought I locked that door, gaki." Tsunade said, confused. He held up a bobby pin.

"Ex-gang member, remember?"

"Wish I didn't." she muttered. He merely smiled softly.

"Don't worry, obaa-chan, I'm not going back. I'm done with them." He said.

"Why does he call you his obaa-chan?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, that's because I'm his god-mother. My husband is his god-father. We were good friends of his father." She said.

"Ero-sennin was my father's teac.." he was cut off from a blow to the head. The four boys looked behind him to see a white haired man with his fist raised.

"Call me that again, gaki! I dare ya!" he yelled. Naruto groaned and held his head, glaring at the old man.

"Jiraiya! He's injured!" Tsunade yelled. Jiraiya blinked, before comprehension rose.

"I take it it was from that bastard again?" he asked. She nodded. He looked over at the four boys, who were watching Naruto slowly get up, still clutching his head.

"Who're they?" he huffed. Tsuande rolled eyes.

"No idea. But since they follow Naruto everywhere, I told them everything they needed to know." She said. Naruto huffed, cheeks puffing out like a chipmunks. Gaara and Sasuke thought this was kind of cute.

"Yeah, stuff they didn't need to know." He muttered. Gaara suddenly remembered something.

"You never answered my question." He said. Tsunade blinked.

"Oh yes. You're right."

"What question?" Naruto asked.

"Why you don't want anyone to know that information." Tsunade said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the four.

"I can answer that for you. I don't want anyone to know because everyone who does dies. I've already had three friends killed 'mysteriously' because I told them everything. I'm not losing any ever again. I don't want friends to lose." He said, walking out, "I'm going back to my room. Kyuubi will be here in the morning to bring me a fresh uniform."

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the four others either stood or sat staring at the door before Jiraiya turned on them. He glared down at them, and the burning aura they saw around him made them sweat drop.

"Listen here, you little brats. He's been through enough pain already, so if all you're going to do with this information is hurt him more instead of helping him, I'll kill you." He warned. They gulped at his menacing tone and nodded.

"We really do want to be his friends!" Kiba said. Sasuke and Gaara nodded.

"Besides, we don't do that sort of thing. We keep stuff like this secret forever." Neji said. Jiraiya was quiet for a while before he huffed angrily and turned away.

"You'd better not be lying."

888

End

Hope you enjoyed!

ps: i don't know if that kind of poison really exists. if you want to, you can look it up, but otherwise, it is made up!!


	5. IMPORTANT author note

This is not a chapter. I am letting everyone know that my Microsoft Word is up and running again, so I will be typing up all my chapters that I have been working on and, hopefully, they should be updated within the next week or two.

The following are the stories that will be updated soon:

ANBU Brother

Unbreakable

Gang Wars and Blossoming Love

Back

E.A.U. (this is what the title should look like, but for some reason, it looks like EAU)

Hide and Seek

Shrunk

Vampire Legend

On another note, I would like everyone to know that sometime during the last week of May, I will be leaving for Las Vegas with my dad, brother, aunt, possibly a friend, and a few of my dads bowling friends for about a week and a half. Not exactly sure when I am coming back, but I do know that I will be back sometime during the first week of June.


End file.
